


Frenemies

by hiddlestonerkirst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hatred, Hogwarts, Nina - Freeform, Quidditch, Sassy, School, Slytherin, XReader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlestonerkirst/pseuds/hiddlestonerkirst
Summary: "Though there were two who wanted it more; faces serious, brows furrowed, eyes peircing through one another. The snitch wizzed pass, breaking the competitive gaze of y/n and a certain blonde hair boy. But this rivalry is not what you expect, for they were on the same team!"





	1. The Bet.

**Author's Note:**

> New fanfic!
> 
> Draco Malfoy! 
> 
> There is two made up characters as well, Nina and Ava- your two friends.

Rain poured down as the wind roared, causing the green and red banners to flap vigorously in the wind. Some cheered while others booed as the players shot by. This match was important for both Slytherin and Gryffindor as it secured them a place in the finale against Ravenclaw. You could see it in their eyes that they all wanted it. Though there were two who wanted it more; faces serious, brows furrowed, eyes peircing through one another. The snitch wizzed pass, breaking the competitive gaze of y/n and a certain blonde hair boy. But this rivalry is not what you expect, for they were on the same team!

 

"Yep that's Harry and Malfoy both diving for the snitch, that GIT just pushed Harry, Potters now dropped behind but pushes faster back next to Malfoy and yesss he's just gave him a kick back! Just what he deserved that no good..."

"Hhm Jordan" McGonagall uttered whilst giving him a stern look.

"Well..." Lee hesitated "just watch it Harry, his father will hear about that"

With a quick snatch Draco caught the snitch and was being cheered by his fellow team mates... well all except one.

 

Time skip-

"Y/n i just don't see why you can't just be happy like all of us?"  

"She's right Slytherin are now in the finale!" 

Ava Kirin and Nina Sayre were y/n closest mates but they just couldn't understand y/n reasons for being angry.

"I'm thrilled that we're now in the finale, I'm just not with the way we got into it"

"Is this seriously about your bet with Draco?" Ava asked, y/n didn't bother listening to her because she knew that Ava fancied Draco just like nearly every other girl in Slytherin.

"Don't you mean Malfoy? When someone is so arrogant as he is they deserved to be knocked of their broom, quite literally" This made them all chuckle.

"What even was this stupid bet of your?" Nina said as she fixed her umbrella that had been upturned in the strong winds.

"Malfoy says, that Slytherin always win because he catches the snitch, which i find ridiculous. So, i made a bet that we will win because of the amount of goals we score, even though the other team will catch the snitch. But Now, I'm going to hear it all week, or probably longer, that i was wrong and that we all desperately need him".

The three reached the castle just in time to get in before the hailstones started, they still had about half an hour to dinner so y/n rushed back to have a shower. Her h/c hair had been tangled and messed up from the rain and her clothes were soaked through and muddy because of the storm. After her shower she headed down to dinner with her two mates. 

 

The tables were filled with food as all the students dug in, chatting loudly -mostly about quidditch, at the front the professors sat; Dumbledore in the middle, with his white beard and half moon spectacles. You sat down and instantly loaded some roast potatoes, chicken and vegetables topped with gravy onto your golden plate. Draco gloated about his win, grey eyes elating, a smirk forming on his pale pointed face, he conceited boastfully to his daft dummies; Crabbe and Goyle just stuffed their fat faces. Disgusting, you thought. How could these two dimwits be in Slyhterin? You quickly darted your eyes away as you heard you name come up.

"Haha l/n thought she could win the bet, how could she be a pureblood and disagree with me, its just despicable" Malfoy spat.

"Oh Draco-boo you know that rat doesn't deserve to be on the team, i don't know why Flint let her on!"

"Did you just hear that? Pansy, the girl yesterday night we were painting our nails with" 

"You know she's a two faced toad." Nina said with a sour look on her face. Pansy shared a dormitory with you, she was tolerable at times but so love blind around Draco.

You talked about muggle films while having jam tarts and custard for desert. You're a pureblood and so is Nina with a pale complexion, ginger hair and hazel eyes. While Ava is a half-blood with black hair and brown eyes who always makes you watch new muggle movies, although you secretly enjoy them.

Time skip-

You sat on the leather armchair reading up on the shrinking potion, you will be preparing tomorrow in Professor Snape's class. 

"It says here 'if prepared incorrectly could be poisonous'". You read out loud. 

"Gosh, well then i guess we should make sure that we are prepared..." Ava's sentence was cut across by a sneered remark.

"Considering your potion making, even with the instructions you'll fail." You snapped your book loudly, intentionally. Glanced up raising your eyebrows in disapproval, and stood up, face to face inches apart from him. The room silent.

"Considering even with your two baboons of body guards i will not hesitate to give you a black eye." You snarled. He simpered, looking pleased with himself, narrowed his eyes, breathed heavily  in and walked away.


	2. Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your potion lesson does not ideally go to plan...

You woke up to the ringing of your alarm, yawning you dragged yourself out of bed walking across the cold stone floor to the bathroom where you got ready. You waited for Ava and Nina in the common room standing at the window, you looked into the depths of the black lake, you wrapped your cloak around you in order to stay warm; it was mid January and tended to be freezing down in the dungeon during these hours of the morning. 

The sound of sniggering was heard behind you, they were obviously from dumb and dumber. You turned to see exactly them with Draco about to leave. He turns,  giving you a evil stare, you smile sarcastically while waving before turning back around, odd strands of loose hair flying into your face.

\-- 

You sat as far away as possible from Malfoy and his side kicks, however today you were joined by Pansy and Blaise. They both thought muggleborns were underneath them, but as long as you kept the conversation far from that they were alright.

"So Blaise, when's the next quidditch practice? We need as much preparation for it as we can get, I hear that the Ravenclaw seeker Cho Chang has a keen eye for spotting the snitch fast" 

"Tomorrow night, and one more after that i think." He said calmly.

" I can't wait to see Draco playing, he looks so good in his emerald green clothes." Pansy blurted out, Ava nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, totally dashing, no wonder they call him the Slytherin Prince." You said using irony to mock him.

"Really?" They all turned looking surprised. 

"No." You said bluntly, they all smiled especially Pansy.

"Im looking forward to Hogsmead tomorrow!" Nina exclaimed.

" I can't wait to go in Zonkos, that's definitely my favourite shop"

"y/n you don't want to end up like them Weasley twins, do you?" Pansy asked, her pug like face looking in disgust. 

"Blood traitors like them shouldn't be allowed in Hogwarts." Blaise still spoke with his dry low voice. But you could tell by his turned upper lip and his dark eyes bold against his tanned skin above his clenched jaw, that he was repulsed.

You looked over to the two gingers laughing away to themselves; wishing you could just join in with the fun. You often talked to Fred and George when you saw them around school or in Zonkos, and sometimes even did a few jokes with them, you liked them both very much and wasn't going to listen to someone talk bad about them. 

You took a deep breath trying to conceal the anger boiling inside of you ready to explode, your face grew red and eye started twitching but you didn't blink, finally you spoke - all eyes on you.

"You two really are obnoxious" you tucked a piece of hair behind your ear, put your knife and fork together on your plate with the unfinished bacon and eggs causing a echoeing clicking sound. Then stood up and stepped out of the bench, grabbed the book Ava gave you to read, tucked it under your arm and went to walk away.

All remained silent and half of the Slytherin table were watching you. 

"Where are you going?"  Pansy barked rudely.

"Please excuse me i can't stand being around intolerant assholes like you." Then strode of down the middle, out of the great hall.

Time skip-

Your cheeks were flushed and nose pink, windswept hair from the outside weather, you sat down on the desk next to your two friends. The black greasy haired proffesor entered, cloak fluttering behind him; like usual Snape wore his black robes and with long sleeves cuffs down to mid hands.

He looked around the class with his controlled exterior, he had a gift of keeping everyone quiet. Even though Snape was codly sarcastic and a horrible teacher who bullies students, you thought his teaching was highly effective.

"I'm afraid today that i will choose your partners after some lessons with foolish brewing with your idle non-concentrated minds, i do expect you to appreciate the art." He paused as if pondering on a thought, his eyes still, then carried on,  
"that is potion making." 

This caused a few eye rolls and quiet moans but barely enough for the professor to hear. They knew all too well Snape would not hesitate to inform them on their lack of expertise in his class.

He gave out names on a slip to half of the class to reveal their partner. You never liked not having control when picking someone to work with, as you took pride in all your subjects -one being potions. Being one of the top in the class meant you didn't want to be in a pair with complete brainless idiot.

You sat patiently waiting for someone to call out your name. Tucking your hair behind your ear you picked your things ready to move seats, no one seemed to be paired with you so thinking he missed you out, you sat back down ready for the next instructions.

Then a pale white hand placed a name slip on the table from behind you; it read your name, just before you could turn around to see who your partner was, a figure sat down besides you in green and black robes. Well at least they were Slytherin you thought, that was until you saw who it was. 

The blonde haired Slytherin looked at you with his grey eyes, brows slightly raised in amusement. You looked at him sitting back on his chair, one leg folded on top of his other knee, holding the ora of profound satisfaction. You sighed,

"This just isn't my day." You looked back to the front of class at other people settling down. He sat forward resting one arm on the desk turned to you and said

"Its alright I'll help you just like i had to on the quidditch pitch." You didn't have to look round, you could practically hear the smile in his voice.

This is not happening you thought, he thinks i need help, how absurd, I'm top of the class and... but your thoughts were cut of by that monotoned voice 

"Settle down. Today we will be brewing a shrinking potion, one of you in the pair will chop the ingredients today while the other adds and stirs the potion, this will swap round next lesson on another potion depending on whever your capable to conjure  a simple one like this, sort it out between you. Page 53 in your book of potions"

"so l/n if I'll do the chopping you do brewing!" 

"Is that a question or demand?" You asked rhetorically.

"Demand" he stated. 

You watched him juice two shrievelings, he looked immensely focused on getting the full amount of ruby blood out of the magical plant, lips forming into a line, pupils concentrated in his ice coloured eyes.   
He peered up to you "like what you see l/n"   
smiling. 

You realised you were staring at him which must've looked alot like Pansy.

"No" you scoffed "just shocked at you able to do something without them two" you pointed over to Crabbe and Goyle who were bullying a Hufflepuff boy.

Once the blood was in a test tube, you snatched it of Malfoy and poured it in your cauldron and started to stir, gently heating the potion. While Draco cut up daisy root into fine pieces.

"Actually I'm at the top of the class" he fired back

"And is that by bribing the teacher, or the fact your a Slytherin with a father who will manipulate professors if you're not getting perfect grades?"

Draco stared burning daggers filled with anger at you, you could see your words effected him so you carried on!

But as you were too busy making Draco  annoyed; which you took fully advantage out of, you didn't notice that he was giving you  more peices of the ingredients. so instead of five hairy caterpillars he gave you 15 and did the same with practically every other ingredient. Purposely knowing that when heated on hight temperature it will boil and bubble uncontrollably.

Lastly you added far to much cowbane to the potion which wasn't looking very presentable1 at all. And to make matters worse Draco had just used your bet lost as a joke which made you mad.  
"At least i didn't have to get my father to buy the whole team broomsticks to get..." 

SPLOSH! The potion erupted all over you causing your hair, robes and face to be smothered in green guey liquid, it smelt of rotten vegetables and stuck to you when you went to wipe it out your face. The whole class burst into laugher but before you could get embarrassed the cauldren exploded as well coving you with a black ash face and hair green still visible underneath.

Draco was smiling maliciously in gaps between his laughter , pleased of what he'd done. Snape made his way towards you looking cautious and disappointed that someone in his class would let this happen.

"Miss l/n are you incapable to brew a simple potion when the instructions are on the table before your eyes? I do not expect this from a Slytherin, 10 points are being taken of for irresponsible behaviour"

"But sir, it was Malfoy, it was him who gave me the wrong amount of contents to put in" you fought yourself shouting, your finger pointing to Draco.  
"Those are some serious accusations l/n and to blame a fellow house pupil..."  you cut him off

"why can’t you just look beyond that big nose of yours and realise what really happened! " You trailed of knowing you crossed the line, you were breathing heavy and all the slime was making you uncomfortable contributing to your rage. 

You felt a little embarrassment but the redness of your face was hidden behind the mess of your potion and burnt cauldron ash.

"Detention miss l/n on Saturday, 7pm, my office. Go up to madam pomfry and explain your  preposterous excuse of your mess. And once cleaned up, come back to clear up you mess" 

Professor Snape was now frustrated but his plain expression hid it well.

"Yes sir." You walked out the class giving the sniggering Malfoy a death stare before heading off to the hospital wing.


	3. Mischief Managed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You weren’t a stereotypical Slyhterin... and this chapter explains it all

"Oh and miss l/n once you have done that clean out ALL the cauldrons, I suspect you know you know where the supplies are" 

You groaned, "sir its already 8:15" 

"Well, it may have escaped your notice, but life isn't fair." ( A/n: can't resist a good Snape quote!) He stood for a moment enduring the expression on your face after his sarcastic remark, then spun; his cloak swooping round behind him, out of the door into his office. 

You sat there, on the floor, amongst all the jars of slimy creatures and substances,  which you had just cleaned, dismayed by the prolonging punishment you had been given.

time skip-  
Following them two hours in detention, you walked through the corridors, until you spotted the ginger pair who you hoped to see down in the corridor; undoubtedly up to trouble.

The two turned and spoke in choral, "just the girl we were looking for"  

You replied with, "just the two young men I was looking for" they smiled and bowed, you laughed at the mad men before you.

"And why were you looking for us, then?" George asked eyebrow wiggling eyes alight. 

"I was hoping you had some pranks up your sleeves, that i could join in with." You winked at them. Anyone who knew you, knows that although you may be a Slytherin; sly, cunning and sometimes rude. However you loved to have fun and joke around and wasn't at all bothered by house or blood purity.  
"And that l/n was exactly why we was keeping an eye out for you" Fred smirked.

"Shall we?" 

"We shall" they chirped and you linked arms with one each side, and advancing down the hall until they stopped turned round facing you with that troublesome look that constantly mark their faces. They pulled out there magical map; they showed you it last year and you thought it was altogether amazing. 

You beamed, "may i do the honour?" once they nodded you said the words...

"i solemnly swear I'm up to no good" And the once simple piece of folded parchment transformed into a map of the castle, feet stepping here and there labelled with that persons name.  
"Looks like your snobby Slytherin associates are heading this way" Fred said, a Cheshire cat grin forming on his face.  
"Hmm I guess even animals get put on this map as well because I never knew snakes had feet" 

They told you the plan; which you loved, and all made your way to the moving staircase just where Pansy Parkinson , Blaise Zambini, and the two goons Crabbe and Goyle but sadly no Draco, this would've be the ultimate pay back.  
Your part in this was to distract them all on the stair case, making it easier if they were standing still. While Fred and George dropped a substance;from zonkos which you all just mixed, before the staircases would change moving out of reach to secretly drop it on there head.   
"Good evening." You said cheerfully, "I'm doing some survey for muggle studies and I just wanted to see you all stand next to each other in line for a height check, thing, measurement..." You mumbled off. as Blaise gave you a suspicious look unlike the others, who didn't have half a brain to realise.  
"Just comparing heights and I just wanted a quick test trial for practise leading up to the same thing", you just lied but it worked perfectly for they all stood next to each other on the same step; just close enough so Fred and George could do it without having to practically hang over the side of the staircase.   
Just before the staircase you were on moved, you quicky pushed them out the way and jumped off. And the prank was done, yet none of them had the slightest clue...

"Thank you, i remembered i have to go find a book in the libary" you uttered a bit quickly, causing them to mumour about how strange you was acting. Waving to them you ran back up to Fred and George, adrenaline pumping. You all laughed and high fived, watching chaos erupt from above. After the amusing minuetes of gigglimg fits you said,  
"Thank you Fredella and Georgene but i really should be getting back"  
"Us too, we cant get caught by flinch agin or we'll be getting a howler from our mum!" 

"You really are so much fun to be around, join us anytime" Fred winked "and go this way." He showed you a passage on the map and pointed to an actual door, the short cut to your common room.  
"see you l/n," they both sung.  
"Bye boys" then turned on your heel and walked the short cut back." 

You stepped in the common room which was heated by the fire crackerling spiting embers, the room was empty, or so you thought. You sat on the black button-tufted leather sofa, folding your legs underneath you, the lamps and the window which the lake lay beyond gave this room a green tinge.

You looked away from the fire over to the armchair opposte you; seperated by the dark wooden coffee table. you jumped realising you were not alone. A figure sat in the chair looking at your face , his was tanned from the fire but still suprisily pale. Blonde hair, slightly messy from being ruffled, he sat back low in the sofa, jaw and cheekbones shadowed by the light of the fire. Although his grey eyes stayed cold, focusing all his attention of you. 

"Did i scare you l/n?" He spoke with control, though obviously chuffed that he had startled you.  
"No", you replied defensively, "i was just startled" raising your eyebrow with attitude.

"Hmm, if you say so, where have you been? You looked awfully pleased when walking in,  i would've thrown a book at you to wipe that smile of your face" he scowled.

"But you didn't..." 

He was interupted by the loud sound of the Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle bursting through the door, angry, upset, humiliated and confused about their appearances! Yours and Draco's gaze followed the four across the common room, they all had a frizzy afro, a moustache and beard in green, blue, orange and yellow.

"Nice look Goyle, well and it seems the rest of you but i think the green really, matches his eyes, the same can't be said for you though Crabbe.  Yellow just doesn't do you good, not even that can draw attention from your gaining waist line or doubling in cup size, am i right 36b or double d" You heard draco snigger at your comment,  trying to hold in laughter. 

Gaping Goyle stood for a moment then went on to spit a nasty but most likely dumb founded comment but stopped, they all went to their dorms, undoubtedly embarrassed. Cursing that they will have revenge on the mysterous person who done this.  
The moment they were out of your view you burst out laughing, Draco sniggered...

"Did you do that?"  
"Yes", you said trying to contain laughter "with Fred and George, oh i love them for that brilliant, brilliant idea!" 

"Did you just say you did that prank with them blood-traitors"  
"Shut it malfoy!" You hissed, but you couldn't stop giggiling.   
"George thought of the idea to mix the potions they brought, but me and Fred insisted on adding a beard and tash."   
He smiled, but it quickly wiped of his face, his reputation of hating on blood-traitors and Gryffindors, forcing him to grow stern. You sat in silence for a while both looking at the fire. A grin still wide on your face.

"Good thing you weren't with them. After the incident in potions yesterday" y/e/c eyes narrowimg into the grey ones, "we would've made you look a lot worse"

"Really l/n?, how could you do that to me after i argued wuth Snape over you"

"excuse me." You blinked. 

"i told him that you deserved a week worth of  detentions, embarrassing all us Slytherins like that... He though was firm on one night cleaning his jars off the shelve" 

"Don't forget cauldrons"

"Oh yes, how could i" a smile tucking at the corner of his mouth

"You !"

"Yes, i offered that idea:"

You pulled a pillow from behind you and threw it staright to at his head. A fine shot.

He clenched his jaw and tried pushing a bit of blonde hair out his face . Personally you thought he looked good with the messy morning look. did you just say draco looked good? You snapped out of that thought.

"Wow you didn't miss me,  throw like that ok the field maybe your be able to win the bet next time"

"Watch it Malfoy, you wouldn't want to be knocked off your broom in practise before the big game. How would we cope without you?" sacrasim writing over your face and voice.

"I'm sorry, you missed a goal about the size of the moon" 

"Not nearly the size of your ego then." You sat direcly opposite one another, eyes piercing into the others. Draco lifted his feet up and rested them on the table. you mimicked his action. He shook his head lightly. You raised your eyebrows not moving your playful yet controlled gaze away. Neither did he. All of a sudden Nina walked in confused at what she saw.

"What's going on here?"

"Intim... nothing!" You snapped out of his gaze 

"Well you can either carry on with this weird stare off" pointing towrards you both. "Or come or help me choose a outfit for Hogsmeade tomorrow."'

"Only because it gives me a chance to see Pansy again before the effects wear of!" You stood up. 

"Don't think i won't tell them l/n" Draco shouted as your turned the corner heading to your dorm. 

"I wouldn't expect YOU to, after all your a Malfoy!" Sounding off as you went of his sight.


	4. Slytherins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Hogsmeade, ends in a twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the fourth piece!!!

You walked past many compartments until you could find a empty on for you, Ava and Nina. You weren't surprised that Pansy didn't sit with you, she was indubitably with Malfoy's gang and after she found out it was you and the Weasleys who played the trick on her, it wasn't surprising she wasn't joining you all. 

It had been snowing since this midnight; the fields we covered in a white blanket and the castle faded out of sight as the train travelled further away. You sat there reading a book, until you heard someone knocking on the glass door. There stood Pansy linking arms with Draco. What a snobby pair they are you thought. You rolled your eyes.

"What do they want?" Nina said, ginger hair falling in her face.

"Doesn't Draco look good today" Ava was fantasising over that wretch. Pansy's hair was back to normal and her face was clean- no sight of facial hair. She slid open the door.

"I see you shaved this morning, shame i was looking forward to a clown show"

"Shut it l/n, you play so innocent"

"Me? What could someone like me do to a superior like you Pansy? Oh no. I wouldn't dare upset Miss perfect." You just couldn't help being sarcastic. Her face screwed up like a pugs- which was super angry. Draco just stood there with his lip turned up at you. 

You got up slid back the door fast in their face, then sat back down both your friends staring at you.

"You just can't help yourself can you" Nina laughed.

Time skip-

You walked out of Zonkos joke shop alone, you could say your two freinds were not amused by pranks- unlike you. You had brought loads of sweets, and were now walking to the Three Broomsticks. Buttoning up your black coat, Slytherin scarf wrapped round your neck. 

It was peacful the only sound were your boots crushing the snow that lay on the ground. You heard approaching steps and looked around only to see Blaise. You liked Blaise even apart from his views on muggles, and hoped he still likes you after that prank.

"Hi, are you heading to the Three Broomsticks?" He asked.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yes", you walked in silence for a while, just enjoying each-others company.

"So i was thinking, we have a charms test coming up which we have to be in a pairs for, and you are a smart girl. Plus we work well together on the pitch, so i think we should pair up."

"Sure. I'd like that." You smiled to him, nodding your head.

You carried on talking until you reached the pub. Blaise held the door open and you thanked him kindly then walked in, the buzz of students filled your ears. 

You and blaise spotted all your mates sitting together. Sadly it wasn't just Ava and Nina but the other foul four.

"Damn, they know we've seen them. Which means we can't make a run for it and go some place else." Blaise chuffed at your comment. 

"You really do dislike them, just come anyway, you can get a butterbeer!"

Agreeing you strode down through, round and between the tables to the corner where they sat.

"Oh here come the couple." You heard Draco scowl, Blaise gestured for you to slide in the booth. 

"Ladies first." He said cooly 

"l/n a Lady, ha!"

"Hello Pansy, how pleasant to see you again" you rolled your eyes"

Time skip-

Once you had all finished your drinks you left and started to walk back to the train station. You stopped at the group of orchestra singers, dressed in black with lanterns and hats. Their voices all blended together perfectly, you stood and watched contently.

You could hear Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle laughing, and knew they were up to something. Turning around you saw two snowballs heading towards the group of singers, you blocked it with a spell then gave them all a nasty stare and turned back around. 

After they finished their song you clapped wholeheartedly, put some money in their pot, smiled and walked of the others who were happy to be moving again.

Blaise strode up next to you ahead of the others.

"You like that sort of music then?" He questioned with interest.

"I wouldn't say its my favourite, but it's nice to listen from time to time. And just seeing them in a group performing when its snowing, makes me think of christmas." You trailed of as the others caught up. 

You turned around , and said making sure they could hear you through the wind,   
"though to the end i wasn't able to concentrate as three rude idiots thought it would be funny to throw a snowball at them, i however didn't find that amusing"

Your friends Nina and Ava agreed whilst Pansy didn't comment obvioulsy not capable. 

"Good timing by the way y/n." Ava said whilst shivering,  pulling her gloves on.

"There not chasers for sure, if they were their shots might've been successful" Nina frowned sarcastically. She nodded at the three girls, giving you all a signal. On that you all picked up snow and threw a snowball at them. 

"Perfect shots ladies!" Ava complimented you all. 

"I'll give you half of my chocolate bar, if you hit Malfoy on the face." He smirked, Blaise just loved seeimg overs getting annoyed, especially Draco. All the girls nodded apart form Pansy, no surprise there. 

"I don't even need the chocolate for that, just the pricelesss look on his face will be enough" you laughed. You picked up some snow, moulded it into the ball and threw it straight to his face. What a fine hit! He scowled angrily. 

"But I'll take the chocolate still" you told Blaise. 

"Don't just stand there you useless prats, get them" He cried, all three of them started to fire snowballs. Pansy was about to swap sides to team up with Draco. 

"Pansy!" You shouted. 

"What happened to sisters before misters? You bitch" Ava stopped, looking at her insulted- her dark hair wet and curly. You all carried on till Blaise who was on your team told you the train leaves in 10 MINUTES!   
"We can't miss the train, we need to run" Ava gasped. You all froze then just ran heading towards the station. 

You however paused at one point stopping to take the chance to hit another snowball at Goyle, who slowed up nearly tripping at the suprise hit. You carried on running and caught up with the group, laughing at the situation.   
As you all turned the corner to the platform you heard the doors shutting but saw the train still there. Oh thank god, you thought with relief. But the whistle was blown and flag waved

"štopppppp!" All of you were shouting 

The train started to slowly move you saw Blaise sprint ahead and open a door at the side , jumping in, followed by the others

"HURRY!" You screamed though smiling at Draco who was falling behind; weirdly enough Crabbe was already on the train,  you would've thought he might've been behind. You grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him faster, then jumped through the door pulling him with you landing on the train floor.

After a minute of catching your breath, you all sat up. 

"I think that was the most fun I've had with you guys... like ever!" You laughed with a huge smile written on your slightly red face. They all just sighed, sitting their backs onto the floor exhausted.


End file.
